


I see Heaven in your eyes

by DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry (KissMyAssButt67)



Series: The Boy With Hell's Fire In His Eyes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark!Dean, M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, dark!Sam, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAssButt67/pseuds/DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody always believed it was Sam Winchester who was the innocent one, everyone but John. Not with John out the way and Dean at his feet nobody can stop Sam. </p><p>Sam Winchester likes his life, he likes his brother's submission, and he likes everybody elses fear. </p><p>Dean Winchester learns the true nature of his brother far too late, but really, would he of ever left him anyway?</p><p>Just drabbles in Dark!Sam really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see Heaven in your eyes

   It was never anything that was discussed at great lengths. It wasn’t anything that was organised or planned at all really, despite what a lot of hunters would tell you. It just sort of happened, it was perfect though. When you thought of the Winchester boys, it was always Dean who was spoken of as dangerous. Dean was the big brother, the over protective macho man ready to charge at Satan himself, ready to battle God to the death, if only to keep his baby brother by his side.

   So when people began to go missing, everybody turned to Dean. It was Dean who people sent dirty looks, it was Dean who they blamed, and Dean, good ole Dean played the part perfectly. He fought the challengers, whereas it was his perfect innocent dorky baby brother who spoke with rationality and logic. Dean was the killer, Dean was the sinner, Dean drank too much and played girls like they were clarinets, it _had_ to be Dean. Of course it was dean, it wasn’t even a question.

    John was not a stupid man, and he had watched his younger son with a cautious eye. Dean had always been the soldier, but even within his killer’s instinct, his need to defend, he had never dared to raise his fist or gun to an innocent. He would never attack another human, well not unless they hurt Sammy. But Sam, his sweet little Sammy, John had seen the flash, the anger, the rage. He had watched calculating hazel eyes stalk his prey while they were too busy watched Dean. Sam was no killer, not technically, and John knew this but Sam was a smart kid. He knew how to get what he wanted. He just need to make it _look_ like someone had hurt him, Dean wouldn’t ask questions. He would look at his angel, his sanity, his clarity, and he’d attack. So many saw a monster in Dean, but they missed the true evil, they missed Sam.

    John only wished he’d seen it sooner, “Your one sick fuck Dad” Dean growled at him, Sam shivering behind him. John starred at Sam and saw it, that cruel evil smirk that whispered _look, look at your little Sammy, you missed it too._ “Dean, listen to me…” John tried rationality, he should’ve known better, Dean grabbed his chin and snarled; “Don’t you look at him.” Dean growled.  “Dean, you need to see reason. If what Sam tells you is true…” and before he even noticed his mistake Dean sent a harsh slap to his face. “Don’t you dare, he was _terrified_.” Dean hissed. “Scared to even tell _me_ ” Dean hissed in furiously, and John saw the one lethal mistake he had made in his eldest son. He hadn’t shown Dean right from wrong, he hadn’t given his son morality, he’d given him a twisted code, one rule to always obey: Protect Sammy. “You’re disgusting,” Dean snarled. Sam gripped onto his wrist, and John saw it. That squeeze of control, he starred at his youngest. “Why?” he gasped out. Dean smiled, it was cruel and for a fleeting moment John pitied the monsters, the demons, any opponent Dean faced because John hadn’t created a man, he had created a monster and the monster had a new monster.

    Sam watched with a malicious satisfaction as Dean ripped their father apart. It was beautiful. Dean was beautiful. It was a shame that Dean was yet to catch on, yet to figure out what Sammy really wanted, really needed. John had crafted Dean so perfectly, made it so that Dean would cling to Sam without thought so needily, that when Sam asked for the taboo, the perverse, that Dean wouldn’t even consider the word no.    

   Sam looked back up to his brother, his beautiful pure brother, and smiled at the sight before him. Dean had stopped wearing John’s jacket months ago, ever since Sam had run to him crying, _lying._ Perhaps he wasn’t quite right in the head, he had figured that out when he started to notice the way Dean’s shirt clung to his muscles instead of Cathy Keaton’s boobs, but he deserved a shred of happiness didn’t he? He just had to go to extreme means to get it. Dean had bloody hands, his plaid shirt had been pulled off, his shirt clung to his muscles and his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, were full with a wrathful fire. perhaps Sam was the master mind here, but there was a monster inside Dean, it just took some coaxing to get him out.

   Sam waited patiently for his brother to finish, and by time he was done he was on his knees, breathing heavily, covered in blood and sweat. Sam starred at their father, and had to remember that he was sweet, he was cute, he was _innocent._ so he did not laugh, or grin, or smile, though by the Heaven’s he wanted to. John Winchester was nothing but a mangled corpse, it looked as though a hell hound had gone running at him, using him as a personal chew toy. Dean starred up at Sam, and Sam smiled at him, soft and sweet. Dean tried to pull away from Sam, to step back because he thought he was dirty and that Sam deserved better.

Sam didn’t deserve anything other than Dean, and Dean didn’t deserve anything but Sam.

The sooner Dean learnt that the better.

Sam choked out a fake sob, but Dean didn’t know any different, “Don’t leave me” he sobbed, large fake tears falling from his eyes. “You promised!” Sam cried out, “I’m sorry” he sobbed; almost quiet but just loud enough that Dean would hear him. Dean rushed forward, forgetting his sorry state, “No baby, no you’re so good. My good little Sammy, not going anywhere ok, we’ll always be together. I’ll never leave you” Dean murmured into Sam’s soft skin and Sam nodded. “Forever?” he whispered, the darkness seeping into his tone but sweet oblivious Dean never noticed it, never saw it. “Forever.” Dean agreed and with that, Dean and Sam Winchester left the warehouse and their rotting father behind. Dean set fire to the warehouse and the only man to ever know that Dean Winchester was innocent was gone.

Sam Winchester had won.


End file.
